plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel Roller Zombie
See more... |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 7 |flavor text = Barrel Roller Zombie is part of a super underground secret awesome club. You probably haven't heard about it. Also, his left arm is slightly longer than his right arm.}} :For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). Barrel Roller Zombie is the eighth zombie encountered in the Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He crushes plants using his barrel. When the barrel is destroyed, two Imp Pirate Zombies will jump onto both adjacent lanes or occasionally the water. The barrel can be destroyed instantly by Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, Bamboo Shoots, and Cacti when rolling over them or it can be thrown into the water by a Spring Bean if adjacent to a lane with water, saving the player a lot of hassle by quickly destroying the barrel, but it also releases the two Imps inside. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Hungry His rolling barrel crushes plants and provides excellent protection. Damage: crushes plants with barrel Special: imps thrown from barrel when destroyed Barrel Roller Zombie is part of a super underground secret awesome club. You probably haven't heard about it. Also, his left arm is slightly longer than his right arm. Overview Weaknesses *Plants ignoring barrel: lobbed-shot plants *Plants that can instanly destroy barrel: Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, Bamboo Shoot *Plants that can attack both barrel and zombie: area-of-effect plants *Plants attacking from behind: Split Pea, Starfruit, Rotobaga, Celery Stalker *Plants which can detach the zombie from the barrel: Spring Bean, Chard Guard Tips The barrel absorbs 55 normal damage shots. It degrades upon absorbing 19, 37, and 55 normal damage shots. After absorbing 55 normal damage shots, two Imp Pirate Zombies will come out adjacent to the row where the barrel is on or into the water. The Barrel Roller Zombie absorbs only 10 normal damage shots and change its appearance upon absorbing 5 normal damage shots. When he dies, the barrel will stop moving and after a while, the two Imp Pirate Zombies will come out if not being attacked. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 25, and Dead Man's Booty. Wild West: Puzzle Piece collecting (Chinese version only). Modern Day: Day 1 Strategies Using a Spikeweed or a Spikerock on the barrel will destroy it, but two Imps will jump out of the barrel. This is a good thing to do, but it is better to kill the zombie with a lobbed-shot or area-of-effect plant, such as Cabbage-pult, Snapdragon, or Laser Bean. That way, the projectiles hit the zombie and not the barrel. When the zombie is killed before the barrel, the barrel stops moving. Using a Spring Bean is somewhat good, as it throws the barrel into the water, but the Imps will be released and the Barrel Roller will eat the Spring Bean unless killed quickly. Using any Lobbed-shot plant other than Sap-fling can also be a good idea, as it prefers to attack the Barrel Roller Zombie rather than the barrel, when the zombie is defeated it begins to attack the Barrel until it's destroyed, as well as dealing damage to all nearby zombies. This zombie is very dangerous when in groups, as they can destroy your Spikerocks and there could be too much for a Bloomerang. This problem is made even worse when the Imps pop out of the barrel or the Barrel Roller Zombie arrives with other zombies like the Buckethead Pirates or Gargantuar Pirates. You could use Laser Beans or Fume-shrooms, as they can hit multiple Barrel Roller Zombies which can be of great use in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. They greatly penetrate more Barrel Roller Zombies and it saves you more time. Remember to accompany the Laser Beans with other plants as Imp Pirate Zombies, Imp Cannons, Pirate Captain Zombies, Buckethead Pirates, and Gargantuar Pirates can interfere and break your strategy. It is a good idea to use other, stronger plants like Melon-pults. Using a Jalapeno is an excellent idea as it will kill the lane of zombies and every barrel; additionally, when it destroys the barrels, the Imps will not come out, so a Jalapeno will help you a lot when having those problems. You can also place a Split Pea or any plant that attacks backward behind the zombie. A Chard Guard can also fling the barrel away, thus, preventing the zombie from rolling it. However, it will not toss the barrel into water. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 HDBarrelRollerZombie.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Zombie.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie pushing a barrel Barrel Roller Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Barrel Roller Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Barrel Roller Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon BRZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie without its barrel Barrelroller.png|Hypnotized Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel.png|Its barrel Anniversary Barrel Zombie.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's 5th anniversary costume BARRELBIRTHDAYPARTY.png|Birthdayz barrel PVZIAT Barrel Zombie Costume First Degrade.png|Birthdayz barrel first degrade PVZIAT Barrel Zombie Costume Second Degrade.png.png|Birthdayz barrel second degrade Doigiveacrapaboutquality.jpeg|A glowing Birthdayz Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie Eat.jpg|A Barrel Roller Zombie eating the player's brains Clay.jpg|A Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel toy EVILBARRELSEATINGTHEBRAINZ.png|A barrel eating the player's brains ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATEBARRELPUSHERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png Chinese version BarrelRollerAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Barrel roller zombie in wild west.png|Barrel Roller Zombie in Wild West Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Barrel Roller Zombie among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys Plants vs. Zombies Online'' 2015-11-28_18;18;08.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's face Trivia *When the Barrel Roller Zombie rolls over any defensive plant, it will take a little longer to kill them. This trait is shared with Pianist Zombie. *A barrel can be destroyed by Spikeweed, Spikerock, Bamboo Shoot, or Cactus, but the plant will be crushed. *If Barrel Roller Zombie makes it to the Player's House with its barrel, only the barrel is shown when the screen goes black, and the barrel rolls in place. *When Spring Bean bounces all the zombies with its boost, or it gets affected by Power Toss, Barrel Roller Zombie will be separated with its barrel. *When a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel remains after all other zombies are destroyed, the level will not end until the Imp Pirate Zombies inside it are killed. *Although the wooden barrel it uses does not conduct electricity, chain reactions can still be performed by Lightning Reed. *He is the only zombie that can appear in another world besides the Player's House in the Chinese version of the game. The other location the Barrel Roller Zombie is located in the Chinese Version is the Wild West, along with Imp Pirate Zombie. Although it seems like they have no relationship with the Wild West, since it does not look like the Barrel Roller Zombie and the Imp Pirate Zombie are from that location. *The player can see Imp Pirate Zombie's eyes through the hole in a barrel. However, they are hidden in the 5th Anniversary costume. *After the Barrel Roller Zombie gets killed, if the player refrains from destroying the barrel, it will explode by itself. *Spikeweed and Spikerock planted under a barrel will not be crushed if the Barrel Roller Zombie pushing it dies, is frozen, or is buttered. *His head in his Almanac icon is different than his head in gameplay. *As of the 2.9 update, no matter how the barrel gets destroyed, it will always release Imp Pirate Zombies. Only the Jalapeno and lawn mowers can completely kill the Barrel Roller Zombie without the Imps coming out. *Barrel Roller Zombie with a barrel, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie, swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, and swinging Relic Hunter Zombie are the only zombies that cannot be attracted by Sweet Potato. *Just like the Barrel Zombie, the barrel has three X's (XXX), representing a container of an alcoholic beverage. *Troglobite and Arcade Zombie are very similar to this zombie, except that this zombie rolls his barrel constantly while the Troglobite/Arcade Zombie pushes their objects one tile at a time. *Technically, Pianist Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie deal a lot of damage to the plants to "crush" them, unlike like how Gargantuars do. According to the code, they deal 40 bites each time, which is enough to make any plant except Tall-nut instantly killed. *The barrel cannot be shrunken by Shrinking Violet. See also *Barrel *Imp *Spikeweed *Spikerock ru:Зомби с бочкой Category:Shield zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies